Tony Stark: Yes Steve Rogers: Not recommended
by Parissnow
Summary: Natasha Romanoff doesn't believe in anything. Not anymore. People will always have an agenda, always try to use her as the weapon she is, try to take and never give. And believing in anything causes hurt and disappointment. Tony Stark beaten and abandoned telling her the citizens need to be calmed after finding out his parents were murdered does not change that. IT DOESN'T.
1. Chapter 1

**Right. Tony Stark needs a hug. And I am Going to make that happen. Not ver team cap friendly. The first couple of chapters are just going to sort of show how it went from the start for Nat till civil war. And each moment will be quite quick. I'm going to get all of that written by the end of the day. So we can move on to Tony getting the love and support he deserves.**

 **this is in a soul mark universe but it's very little to the story.**

Natalia Revoski was born blank. Her doctors looking to the pale babe with sympathetic eyes. She was born prematurely he had tried to reason. Maybe the marks hadn't had time to develop. But her parents could see the doubt in his eyes. Still. They had hope. There were tales, everyone had heard them. Of great kings going half their lives markless. Only to wake up to both the silver and blue soul marks inscribed on their body. "Those soul marks were the strongest." Her parents promised when Natalia was old enough to realise she was different. "You have to wait because the universe knows you deserve the best soulmates in the world."

They tell her fairytales. Of a fairy god mother waving her wand and revealing the soul marks that were there all along. Revealing herself as her platonic. The silver shining brightly and proud. And taking her on a quest to find her prince.

She is not different. They tell her. They will come.

And so Natalia believes them.

Natalia Revoski was blank. And when the teachers of the red room learn this, their mouths flinch upward. For the barest of seconds. It is the closest thing to a smile she has seen from them. The only emotion they had ever shown since she was brought into their walls.

She watched as the other girls whispered to their marks. A promise they would surely break on their lips. They'd survive for them they'd say. Whilst looking to Natalias pale unpainted canvas with pity in their eyes.

She only spared them an amused eyebrow. For she knew better. It took them longer than she expected to catch on. And that was one of the many reasons why she knew they wouldn't last. But their eyes soon turned to jealousy as she continued to climb higher and higher above them.

No one could love people like them. You don't love a weapon and that's what she was to become. Her teachers told her. Connections and trust would only destroy her. She would survive, she would become the black widow. Because the black widow couldn't need anyone, anything.

She was a monster. One of their best creations. She was power, death, an unstoppable force.

And so Natasha Romanoff the black widow (for surely Natalia Revoski had died within the land of her fairytales.) Believed them.

Natasha Romanoff was blank. But no one else had to know that. She trusted no one and no one trusted her. She was both a spy and an assassin for the highest bidder. She was a weapon, that her owner often handed around. And she saw no way out.

Until she did.

She was always taught to use everything to her advantage and though the kgb may have thought her loyalty was to them, they should have known. Her loyalty was and always will be to herself. She was a blank after all. And so when S.H.I.E.L.D sent the archer for her. (And anyone dumb enough to think she wasn't aware as soon as the hit was out clearly hadn't heard of her.)she did her research. Clint Barton, an experienced agent, orphaned at a young age and used his circus lifestyle and archery experience to join the big boys. Classic wannabe hero with a troubled childhood. Who had yet to find his soul marks.

Finding the words for his platonic soul mark would have been difficult. He wore his arm guards everywhere and it didn't look like that would change in the future. But Natasha had mastered disguises and infiltration before the age of twelve. Even one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best assassins couldn't notice her changing his towels and leaving the pin sized camera behind.

A week, that's how long she gave before She allowed him to catch up to her. They stood in an abandoned warehouse. His arrow aimed at her heart, her gun poised at his head.

A standstill. Or so he thought.

"Back ups on the way." He warns her. His eyes not even glancing towards her weapon. "Don't do anything you might regret."

If she wasn't so well trained she'd have snorted. He really believed he'd caught her. This nobody. Oh how proud he must be feeling. Instead she lets her eyes widen. Ever so slightly, one that if he'd blink he'd miss.

"I don't know who you think you are. But you're an idiot." She states. Keeping her eyes firmly on him. The visible flinch he gives almost has her purring.

He looks between her and the bow. His knuckles turning white from the pressure of his grip. Until finally he folds. The idea of no longer being alone too great. The bow coming down to his side with a curse. "Damn it. Fine. Come on."

And though Natasha had expected him to. The invitation to S.H.I.E.L.D was even greater than she'd imagined. They'd help her blow the red room off the map. They'd give her a choice. And so she let them think she'd change from the villains to the good guys. Let them think she wanted to clear the red from her ledger. Let them think she did things for others and not just herself. That she trusted them.

Natasha Romanoff didn't believe in heros, didn't believe in much. She trusted even less and she was still someone's weapon. But now it was her choice. And that made all the difference.

And so, Natasha Romanoff let them believe.

Because she was done believing.

Tony Stark was a blank.

And if Natasha was honest with herself, when she read that in his file she may have been more interested in her mission than before.

It made him an easy target she knew. Even if he was a genius. The need for companionship was too strong for anyone that hadn't learnt her lessons. Virginia Potts and James Rhodes may have been there for him. But they were not bonded. We're never going to stay when times got tough. Loyalty is a word. Nothing more. There's no such thing. And when she met the man, she was all the more positive. He only cared for himself. Didn't seem to trust anyone and lived recklessly. No one with out a bond would stay with someone like that. She'd know. Minus the recklessness of course. She watched as James Rhodes stole his suit, as Virginia and Tony's relationship seems to stretch and crumble. She's not happy about it. Though there was a certain satisfaction to see that all blanks were alone. That even when they let the smallest amount of people in, they still leave. She stays as she is. More and more sure that she's made the right choice.

And then she discovers the mans dying. That Stark made Virginia the CEO for a reason, that he let Rhodes take the suit. And she wonders, she wonders just how good this man is at manipulation. Because surely if he can manage to give his loved ones everything they could possibly need when he's gone and yet still be able to push them away. Surely he must have a talent. Later she will admit to dismissing it due to her own ego. Because no one could manipulate her that well. No one could beat her at her game. But for now she puts it to his mood swings. Which she will write down as another liability.

She will forever say she never saved his life. That she did as ordered and let him do the rest. When Fury asks how she new he'd save himself, after he'd so accepted death. With just some of Howard's old tapes. She will firmly say she didn't.

She will write Iron man: yes. Tony Stark: Not recommended. And her reasoning is correct and justified. He will not be in the team though he will be given the role of consultant. Which he will deem beneath him.

She will stay as far away from him as possible. And he will never trust her.

And Natasha will never let anyone know that the tiniest part of her new.

Natasha Romanoff will never say that she unintentionally believed in Tony Stark.

 **If this is a story you'd enjoy reading please let me know! Because I'm not sure if I'm the only one who needs it in their life.**


	2. Message

Hey guys forgot to mention this fix has been redone on archiveofourown.

/works/14413227/chapters/33288450

Now has 5 chapters and a new one on the way


End file.
